


Day 13-18

by h_itoshi



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [3]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, vk-au omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Includes the prompts: Eating ice cream, Forced into close proximity, In a different clothing style, During their morning rituals, Spooning and Doing something together





	

13\. Eating ice cream – PG, fluffy fluff – 1202 words

 

Kento is perfectly ready for an evening doing nothing. Comfy pyjamas, drama DVD prepared, tea water boiling and he's just about to tie up his hair when the doorbell rings.

The light panic at the idea of anyone seeing him like this ever makes him freeze for a moment, wondering if he can ignore it. Then the doorbell rings again, and he hurries to the door to at least check through the peephole.

He sighs as he unlocks the door and pushes it open, resigning himself to an unknown amount of teasing as he crosses his arms.

“Hi.” Fuma grins playfully as he eyes him up and down once. “You look cute.”

Kento rolls his eyes but figures it could have been worse. Then he looks at Fuma, realizing he's dressed up a bit. He's wearing dark jeans, a slim fitted black coat with a crimson scarf, his hair styled and eyes glittering like when he's up to no good.

“... What are you doing here?” Kento asks suspiciously, also noting how Fuma stays in the doorway without coming inside.

“I'm kidnapping you.” Fuma smiles, and Kento frowns. “Come on, get dressed, we're going out.”

“What?” Kento complains, because his _drama_ and his _tea_. He'd been looking forward to just doing nothing. “It's 8 pm! I was catching up with drama!”

“This is gonna be better, I promise.” Fuma grins, and Kento is way too intrigued to argue much more, wondering what Fuma's planning and why. “So go on, put something on so we can leave.”

“But you're really pretty, I'll need time to match that.” Kento whines, but he's already heading for his wardrobe, almost missing Fuma's 'you're always really pretty'.

It takes him a little while to get dressed even though Fuma nags at him from the door, that he's thankfully closed behind him now. He tries to fix his hair just a little bit, but Fuma firmly tells him there's no need and decides that he's ready.

They're taking the train, so Kento fixes his hair in his window reflection instead, making Fuma roll his eyes.

Kento tries his best in making Fuma say where they're going, what they're doing at this time, but it's like talking to a wall and Fuma won't budge. So he tries figuring it out by considering the possible stations they could be heading to, but it could be anything since it's central.

In the end, he settles for just trusting Fuma on this, even though he doesn't like being surprised. He prefers to be the one surprising.

But Fuma keeps talking, about work and friends and nonsense, and there's something about him practically sparkling tonight, keeping Kento thoroughly distracted until he's suddenly standing before stairs with a sign saying _Ice Cream Café_.

“... Ice cream?” He asks, confused but not opposed, and Fuma's smile is mischievous and cute, like he's waiting for Kento to figure something out.

“You like ice cream, right?” He says, then starts the stairs before Kento gets a chance to reply, and Kento hurries to follow.

He's been here before a couple times, one of his favourite places for ice cream actually, but he doesn't have a clue why Fuma's taking him here at 8.30 pm on a Wednesday night.

There's a few people waiting before them, mostly couples, and so Fuma leans against the wall opposite the display window to wait their turn. He's still smiling like he knows a secret, and Kento has to ask.

“... Fuma, am I supposed to know something about this?” He tries, but Fuma just shakes his head like he's not going to say.

So Kento gives up and spends the waiting time looking at the plastic replicas of several ice cream masterpieces that all look delicious and he has no idea what he wants.

It's their turn, and they're shown a table for two in a corner just next to the window. The view is of the street downstairs, blinking neon lights illuminating the buildings all the way to the sky over the crowd continuously moving down on the street.

The waitress brings them water and menus, and Fuma immediately leans over the blue sheet of paper to eye the different options seriously.

“What are you having?” He asks, and Kento blinks, not even having been aware of staring at Fuma until he has to focus on decisions.

After a while of debating whether they want fruit or chocolate, they decide to have one of each and share.

Kento picks one with sorbets and orange and cream, while Fuma goes with the most chocolate heavy thing they have.

“Cravings?” Kento raises an eyebrow at Fuma's order, but he can't keep from smiling at his excited expression.

“A bit.” Fuma shrugs, grinning. “I've been waiting for this for like a week.”

“You planned it a week ago? Why?” Kento tries again, starting to feel a little frustrated because he doesn't _get it_. “If you don't tell me soon I won't be able to enjoy this.”

Fuma rolls his eyes but still smiles secretively, and he's so pretty Kento falls in love with him for the thousandth time. “Because I'm romantic.”

“... I thought that was my job.” Kento mumbles, but he's not that opposed to the idea.

Their orders arrive and he's very distracted with eating and keeping Fuma from taking too much of his ice cream and all the cute decorations. It's nice being out just the two of them, it doesn't happen that often, Kento thinks, not anymore. And he must admit that this is way better than sitting at home watching drama.

They end up staying until they see the staff starting to set things in order for closing, just sits there talking about nothings and Kento almost questions why he ever hangs out with anyone besides Fuma. He's just the best.

When they leave, it's dark outside, but Kento's still surprised to feel a hand slipping into his as they slowly start walking towards the station.

“I really thought you'd figure it out.” Fuma mumbles, but he mostly sounds pleased that Kento didn't. “Since you're always the romantic one.”

“Will you tell me now?” Kento asks, having a feeling that he'll finally know.

“Mmhm.” Fuma agrees. “Today is the anniversary of our first date.”

Kento stops walking so suddenly Fuma almost falls from still holding his hand, but he doesn't, and Kento just stares at him. Fuma's not one to normally remember things like that, doesn't think that's the important part of a relationship. But Kento cares.

“... You remember that?” He asks, incredulous but really touched.

“To be honest, I had a notification from my phone about a memory, but I figured it was worth some kind of celebration.” Fuma smiles, and Kento steps forward and hugs him tight, the most affectionate thing he dares doing in public.

“That is so sweet.” He mumbles, and he feels Fuma's arms around him tighten too. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” Fuma says back, and Kento can hear he's still smiling. “Now let's go home to that pyjamas, yeah?”

 

14\. Forced into close proximity – PG-15 for seven minutes in heaven - 1157 words

 

“Have fun!” Is the last thing Hokuto calls with a sadistic grin before the door slams behind them and they're left in darkness in Yugo's tiny bathroom.

“Would you at least turn on the lights?” Fuma calls, a little louder than he does when he's sober, then there's a small bang and an ouch as he hits something.

“6.49!” Is the only response before they hear footsteps leaving.

There's a moment of silence, and Kento huffs. “I didn't even consent to playing this you know?”

He'd just been sitting in the couch talking with Shori and Taiga, then Hokuto suddenly dragged him up and told him he'd been chosen, even though Kento had no idea what for, but it could only be a bad thing with the grin plastered on Hokuto's face.

And so Kento got shoved into the bathroom with Fuma for seven minutes.

“I know, Hokuto cheated massively.” Fuma says with a sigh.

“... Can I ask why you were in this game?” Kento asks, raising his eyebrows even though Fuma can't see it.

“I technically wasn't, I just sat next to Hokuto.” Fuma says honestly, and Kento leans back against the wall with a sigh.

“So what are we doing here?” He asks, squinting to try and make out Fuma's form in the darkness.

“I guess Hokuto wants us to make out?” Fuma says casually, and Kento pauses, in a way not expecting Fuma to be so straight forward. But then again, he's clearly on the drunker side.

“... Probably.” Kento agrees, trying to ignore his heartbeat speeding up a little for reasons he's not sure of. “Why would he want that though?”

“It's Hokuto.” Fuma says, and Kento can actually see that he shrugs, noting how close he is.

“True.” Kento agrees, because that is a valid reason. Hokuto's current hobby seems to be challenging SixTones into more or less nsfw things after all, if you're to trust Taiga.

There's a moment of silence that stretches on, only the buzzing sound of the floor heating in the darkness, and Kento wets his lips, wondering if he should say something but then Fuma clears his throat.

“So... Do you... Want to make out? Or something?” Fuma asks, then hurries to add. “Just if you want to.”

Kento blinks, almost wanting to laugh because he doesn't know what else to do right now. “Uhm...”

“It's okay if you don't.” Fuma says quickly, but Kento hasn't even finished processing that he even received the proposal.

“Do you want to?” Kento asks finally, in lack of anything else to say, but the initial silence answers for Fuma since he doesn't exactly answer himself.

“... You're pretty?” He says after a little while, like that explains everything. “It would be fun seeing Hokuto's face if we did?”

Kento smiles, because Fuma is actually acting kind of cute right now.

“How are you going to prove anything to Hokuto?” He finds himself smiling even as he asks it, because that's just a silly excuse.

“... There's a way?” Fuma suggests, and it takes two seconds for Kento to understand what he means, that maybe it wasn't such a silly excuse after all.

“Fuma, are you saying you want to give me a hickey? Seriously?” Kento has to ask, because Fuma should know better than that, but at the same time it's an alluring thought.

“If I can then that's what I'm saying?” Fuma tries, sounding a little lost. “Otherwise I'm just drunk and you can ignore me?”

Kento thinks about it for two seconds, about what he'll tell his manager, but then the idea of doing something he's not allowed wins out.

“You can.” He decides, and he expects Fuma to maybe try and confirm it, but instead he feels hands on his arms, finding him in the darkness and then there's breath on his neck.

It's surprising enough that Kento can't control the little shiver that goes down his spine as Fuma is suddenly so close, warm and his scent is everywhere.

The feeling of plush lips against his skin is more intense than Kento remembers it ever being in a situation like this, but he wonders if maybe it's the darkness that does it.

He feels Fuma's hair brush his cheek as he leans in properly, thankfully seeming to think enough to pick a spot that could maybe be covered by his hair because Kento sure isn't thinking that much anymore.

There's a flick of wet hot tongue against his skin, and Kento reaches out to grab Fuma's arms for something to hold on to while reflexively tilting his head to give Fuma more room.

He's not sure if he didn't remember what this feels like, or if Fuma is just really good at it, because it's affecting him a lot more than he expected to feel Fuma's mouth on his neck, an occasional bite mixed in with licks and sucks. Kento's already convinced that this won't be small enough for the flat-iron excuse since he can feel his skin throbbing with a bruise long before Fuma pressing a final gentle kiss against the mark and pulls back.

Kento has half a mind to try and calm down his breathing, but then Fuma's lips are against his and he doesn't have a chance. He's just happy he manages to keep from moaning into the kiss because that would be embarrassing, but the cold air against his moist skin continues to acutely remind him of what Fuma just did.

They both jump at a knock on the door and Hokuto's sly voice telling them time is up.

Kento tries to take deep breaths, but it doesn't help much, and the only thing that makes him feel better is that Fuma doesn't have any control over his breathing either.

They get another few moments, until they're not panting anymore, then Fuma speaks.

“Ready for catcalls?” He asks, sounding almost normal, and Kento closes his eyes for strength even though it's dark.

“Yeah.” He says, then reaches out to grab Fuma's arm when he's about to open the door. “We should do that again sometime.”

Fuma laughs softly. “I think so too.”

Kento has to suffer _a lot_ of harassment for the mark on his neck, but when he can actually look at it in a mirror, he can sort of understand them. It's impressive. But it's worth it for Hokuto's saucer sized eyes, and he's so distracted that he almost falls over when Fuma shoves at his shoulder and says that he didn't believe that would happen, did he.

And Kento's not even that ashamed as he returns to Shori and Taiga on the couch and gets a very pointed raised eyebrow, thinking that maybe being dragged away against his will was a good thing after all.

 

 

15\. In a different clothing style – PG-15, vk-au. Tegoshi joined - 2412 words

 

Fuma isn't into visual rock. He honestly finds it a little uncomfortable, and it wouldn't be his first choice of work. But he is into electro music, and hence he's good enough with a mixing board and computer programs, which makes him a valid sound technician. And if he wants to keep his freshly done silver ash hairstyle, that took his hairdresser 2,5 months to perfect, he needs an open mind when it comes to jobs.

At least his boss likes him, thinks he's competent and easy to work with, and it doesn't take long for him to start assigning Fuma some more important jobs.

After a couple weeks, he's already worked with so many weird bands that AngelSex doesn't even sound off to him anymore.

But apparently it's a big deal, since his boss tells him to behave when recording the last of their single, and maybe, if he's lucky, he can land them a concert job. Fuma didn't think concert jobs were a big deal at all, but apparently it will look really good to have worked with them, so Fuma just figures he'll do his best. He'll just do half of the recording anyway, the rest is already finished.

He doesn't read up on the bands he meets because he honestly doesn't care, but he hears from a colleague that this is one of the rapidly rising bands in the scene and therefore it's best to catch them now before they peak in fame.

So since they're becoming more famous, he expects some really stuck up people to show up the next morning.

There's two of them, he knows, the synth and vocals still left to add to the somewhat melodic song compared to many other things he's heard lately. They arrive in a pair even though they're not recording at the same time, a loud laughter carrying through the open door alerting Fuma that someone's coming, and he looks up from his laptop to get a first impression of this band.

The laughing one is platinum blonde, tanned and with perfect white teeth, and even though he looks like the kind of person who takes up an entire room when he arrives, Fuma's eyes still go to the other one. He's got dark hair, not too long, and he's smiling just as brightly as the blonde who was clearly telling a joke, and he has another sort of strong presence that Fuma can't place. They're both casually dressed, jeans, and Fuma's mostly surprised there's no pink hair or underground brand clothing going on.

“Hi.” The blonde says, smiling cutely and Fuma hopes he doesn't make a face because the cuteness feels a bit fake. “You're the stand-in sound guy are you?”

“Kikuchi Fuma, pleased to meet you.” He introduces himself like he always does, just briefly bowing his head, and the blonde eyes him up and down in a way that makes him a little uncomfortable.

“Aren't you cute...” He says slowly, then seems to catch himself. “I'm Tegoshi, I'm vocals. I was just saying hi, so you can call me back whenever you want me, okay?”

He winks with a smile, before turning on his heel and leaving the small room again. Fuma gets the feeling of a hurricane wind just blowing past him, and he breathes out once the blonde leaves, turning his focus to the dark-haired.

“Sorry about him.” The man apologizes with a small smile. “You get used to it. I'm Kento, I play keyboard.”

“... Hi.” Fuma says after a little while of looking at him properly, and he can't help but think that he's a really cute guy, not looking like he belongs in a visual band at all. Most of those he's seen this far needs that make-up after all.

“Where do you want me?” Kento asks, smiling and throwing his jacket over a chair, revealing a black knit shirt with a low neckline and a couple of silver necklaces around his neck.

Fuma gets to work then, but he finds himself watching Kento through the glass as he plays, his facial expression while getting lost in the music, his long fingers easily running over the keys like he's not even controlling it. It goes as smoothly as anything ever goes, and when Kento exits the recording booth, Fuma even makes the effort of telling him so.

“Really? I keep thinking I'll screw up every time there's a microphone in front of me.” Kento smiles, then sits down on the chair next to Fuma. “Can I hear it?”

Fuma lets him listen to it, and he has a few concerns that Fuma rarely hears. It's not like the guys he's met this far aren't musically competent, that's not it at all. He decides to blame it on Kento playing the keyboard, since for that you need some basic mixing and computer knowledge, but he finds himself more invested in this recording than he normally gets, feeling like he needs to use more of his skills since Kento keeps asking for it.

“You're really good at this, aren't you?” Kento asks out of nowhere while Fuma's busy changing some settings on his computer.

“You think?” He asks, a little surprised, glancing over his shoulder to see Kento smiling at him, and it makes him follow up that question even though he'd normally settle with a thanks. “Why?”

Kento shrugs, but he's still smiling almost playfully. “You're getting me what I want, and I'm pretty picky. I wrote this after all.”

“You did?” Fuma's honestly surprised. Kento somehow doesn't look like a composer, but he mentally reprimands himself for voicing that prejudice. “Wouldn't have guessed.”

“Really?” Kento tilts his head, and Fuma turns properly to look at him without having to strain his neck. “Why is that?”

It's Fuma's turn to shrug, not sure if he likes the way Kento keeps looking at him, searching but with a small, almost knowing smile. “You don't look like a visual band guy.”

“Is that so?” Kento asks, actually laughing before turning his attention back to Fuma's screen. “The more you know.”

It takes them a little while longer to finish, but when they do, Kento asks if it's okay to stay there while Tegoshi records, and Fuma shrugs and says he can do as he pleases. Tegoshi is a complete pain in the ass, acting like a diva before he even gets into the recording booth and drops comments that almost makes Fuma feel sexually harassed.

“Why do you have this guy in your band?” He hisses to Kento when Tegoshi's finally putting on his headphones, but Kento just smiles and nods towards the blonde.

“You'll know in a few moments.”

Then Tegoshi starts singing, and Fuma has to admit he has a damn good voice. He suddenly understands very well why this is a band rising in popularity, if they have at least two pretty guys and make decent music with quality vocals.

It takes a lot longer than he expected because Tegoshi keeps doing other things, like laugh and flirt when he's supposed to just sing a part again, and Fuma has to think about making his boss happy about five times not to yell at him. Also, he's happy Kento stayed, because he can tell Tegoshi to behave and he actually listens.

When they're finally done, Fuma can't even make himself say good work.

“Thanks.” Kento says when he shrugs into his jacket, and Fuma just nods, until Kento continues with a small wink. “You should come see us live.”

“Ohh yes, please come. We'll look for you, gorgeous~” Tegoshi's wink is a lot more exaggerated and a lot less attractive, and Fuma bites the inside of his cheek not to say something mean.

When they leave, he leans back in his chair with a long sigh, pondering whether his job is really worth people like Tegoshi. But he can't help but feel even more intrigued by Kento, who clearly handles that every single day and doesn't seem to complain.

He doesn't entirely stop thinking about the band, even though his days move on with other bands, they're just far less interesting than the two he met at that recording.

So when his boss calls him up and excitedly tells him they got the concert job and Fuma should be there for it too, he accepts even though he's barely worked at lives before. His boss tells him it's a good learning experience, that he wants Fuma to develop his skills, and that's that.

There's something special about being on a live set, and Fuma finds himself enjoying running across the venue with an important looking permit card, even though he mostly runs cords and puts tape everywhere since he's not much help setting things up.

He has half a mind that it'd be fun to speak to the band, but he doesn't have time to do so even as he watches them soundcheck, busy listening to his assigned instructor, learning what to think about and how to handle certain things, at what points in the music he's doing what. He just glances up at them once in a while, finding himself looking at Kento in his dark hair and white t-shirt the most even though their bassist has pink hair and a loud yellow shirt.

It's not until the venue is already filling up and he's backstage, busy trying not to be in the way right now, that he hears a voice that's familiar, but not in a pleasant way.

“Hey, gorgeous! You made it, huh?”

Fuma reluctantly turns to face Tegoshi, but he involuntarily jerks as he finds the man much closer than he expected. And not looking at all like Fuma remembers. He's wearing ice blue contacts, for starters, one side of his hair braided into cornrows, feathers and ribbons hanging down from behind his ear. He's wearing a heavy dark eyeshadow and a costume that looks like it consists mostly of dark leather and crystal glitter, and Fuma forgets to reply since he hasn't seen the visual guys in full look this close before.

“I know someone who'll be happy about that...” Tegoshi grins mischievously, then leans back enough to yell into a room. “Hey Kento!”

Fuma just blinks, not at all prepared for this situation and he doesn't know if he likes it, doesn't have time to decide before there's another man in the door.

“What?” The voice that he definitely recognizes asks, but Fuma still finds it difficult to believe that it's actually the same guy who looked so normal-pretty playing piano in the studio a few weeks ago, or just a few hours ago at soundcheck.

“Oh.” Dark eyes turn to look at him, an expression of surprise showing in them, but Fuma can only stare. At the heavy eyeliner that makes his eyes look seductive and smouldering, at his hair that's styled in soft spikes but the bangs are still falling in a playful way into his eyes, making them even more intense. His costume is in a way matching Tegoshi's, a dark jacket with the same crystal glitter, but there's blue in it too, a white shirt underneath that's unbuttoned a button too much, a silver necklace disappearing underneath the fabric. Fuma glances down and he ends up staring more than he should, because there's a gap in the pants, that are probably shorts and some version of stay ups, but there's a wide strip of smooth skin showing at his thighs that is very distracting.

“Do I look like a visual band guy now?” Kento asks after a little while, his tone amused and Fuma knows he was caught staring.

“... Much more than last time.” Fuma thankfully gets something out, and makes himself look up at Kento's face again, noting that Tegoshi seems to have disappeared without him realizing.

“I didn't expect you to be here.” Kento smiles, and Fuma feels like Kento looks straight through him with those dark eyes, to the point where he has to swallow before he can speak.

“I didn't either, but apparently my boss wants me to learn how to be on set too.” He shrugs, going for casual even though he can't stop staring at Kento's face, his features enhanced by the make up and his amused little smile with the sparkling in his eyes makes him look much more attractive than Fuma's comfortable with.

“I'm glad you're here though.” Kento says, and Fuma wonders if he was this confident last time or if it's the costume that makes him come off that way. “I was going to ask you if we could hang out some time, but I forgot.”

“You... Want to hang out with me?” Fuma asks, trying to suppress ideas of what he could imagine them doing together. When he took the job in the visual industry, he'd strictly told himself that he was going to stay out of it as well as he could, not get involved with some weird crossdressing guy who was a bit cute. Except that Kento is a lot more than 'a bit cute'.

“You were nice.” Kento smiles. “And your hair is gorgeous.”

Fuma has no idea how to answer that, and ends up opening his mouth and closing it again, thinking that he should feel violated but he can't deny that hearing Kento calling him gorgeous has a whole different effect on him than when Tegoshi said it. “... Thanks.”

There's someone calling Kento's name from inside the room then, and he turns his head to glance inside, a number of silver piercings in his ear reflecting the light and Fuma swallows again, his throat feeling a bit dry.

“Are you watching the show?” Kento asks as he turns back to look at Fuma, seemingly unconsciously wetting his lips and Fuma freezes in his spot. “If you are, come see me afterwards. I'd like your number.”

And with another tiny smile, he disappears back inside the room, but Fuma can't move for another moment, mind completely burnt out from that millisecond of silver glistening on Kento's tongue.

Screw all of his principles and promises, he doesn't think he's wanted to give his number to anyone this much before in his life. Maybe he's more into visual rock than he thought.

 

16\. During their morning rituals – G, oversleeping – 835 words

 

“Fuck!” Is the curse that wakes him, and Fuma groans reluctantly as the body in his arms start squirming to get loose. He's not ready to wake up yet, this is nice and he's still half dreaming.

“Fuma, I overslept, let go!” Kento almost elbows him in order to get up, and Fuma groans again as his heater disappears, slowly blinking his eyes open.

It takes him a moment to orientate himself, then reaches out for his phone on the bedside table, registering the time as 07.52. He's not entirely sure when Kento was supposed to get up, but he has a feeling he's not way too late. Which is good, because stressed and half awake Kento always forget things.

He hears the shower start and figures that he was right, Kento can't be too late or he wouldn't have time to shower. He yawns but sits up, figuring he needs to help out and reaches for a t-shirt on the floor, that turns out to be Kento's but whatever. Not like he's wearing it today anyway.

He reluctantly gets out of bed, padding to the kitchen to make sure Kento eats something. He's worthless at that.

Normally, Fuma eats for the both of them while Kento just has coffee and occasionally some fruit. He claims there's no way to eat early in the morning, but Fuma can't understand how Kento lives without eating in the morning. If he doesn't he faints after roughly 45 minutes of activity.

He especially doesn't understand how Kento can not eat and then shower. Showering would cut Fuma's fainting time down to five minutes. He prefers showering in the evening, that way his hair can take whatever time drying it wants and he doesn't have to set off time for it in the morning.

But apparently Kento is some kind of superman for managing to stand up in hot water without any nutrition in him and still keep his blood pressure up.

Fuma makes coffee mostly through muscle memory, but uses some brain power when he opens the fridge and wonders what he could make Kento eat. In the end, he finds some bread and decides to make sandwiches and cut some fruit for him.

Himself, he doesn't have to be anywhere before lunch, so he figures he'll just go back to bed after Kento's left. Kento's normally the one to want to get up early freely, while Fuma preferably stays in bed until early afternoon.

The bathroom door opens, and apparently Fuma standing there breaks Kento's focus since he stops to blink at him for a moment.

“What are you doing?” He asks, and Fuma takes an extra second to answer since Kento's only wearing jeans and his hair is still moist.

“Breakfast?” He says because that much has to be obvious.

Kento smiles like Fuma is the best thing that ever happened to him before heading back to the bedroom to find clothes, and Fuma thinks that he is a pretty good boyfriend after all.

He pours a small cup of coffee for Kento and a bigger one for himself, thinking that he doesn't have to sleep more, just stay in bed. And watch tv-series or something.

He proceeds to cutting apple and mango, since that's what he found, and rummages the cupboards for a small box. He's almost positive Kento has them.

Kento returns, fully dressed this time and his bag in hand, scanning the room for things he needs and goes to pick up books, notebook, pencils, wallet and so on and Fuma wonders why he even unpacks.

“Coffee?” He asks, holding the small cup out for Kento, who looks up and gratefully accepts it.

“Thank you.” He says, pausing just by the counter to sip it while glancing at the time on his phone.

“Can you still make it?” Fuma asks, putting the lid on the little box and hands it to Kento along with a sandwich.

“I think so.” Kento says, making a face at the coffee presumably being hot, then sets the cup down on the counter to accept the food. “Thank you so much. I'll eat it, I promise.”

“Good.” Fuma nods, thinking that at least that's something positive coming out of Kento oversleeping.

“I have to go, thank you, again.” Kento says, smiling before he leans in to press a half a second kiss to Fuma's lips, then hurries to the hall to pull his jacket from its hanger.

“Have a nice day.” Fuma smiles, feeling a tiny bit like a housewife when Kento just smiles and then disappears out the door.

Fuma takes his coffee cup and returns to bed, picking up his laptop on the way. He looks at the time, seeing it's 8.07 and he must say he's impressed.

He doesn't intend to sleep more, but he sets an alarm for 11 just in case. There's no one home to help him if he oversleeps after all.

 

17\. Spooning – PG, Shori POV - 784 words

 

The best word to describe Fuma and Kento's relationship is “interesting”, Shori thinks. Interesting because he finds it intriguing hearing about all their problems and still they hold it together, and interesting in the way an observatory study would be.

Shori doesn't have a relationship himself, hasn't had since those two weird weeks in high school, but he doesn't crave it either. Not like for example Marius does. Fuma affectionately calls Marius a slut, but Shori just thinks that he's young and that's enough excuse.

Sou sneaks around a bit too, but he's not as obviously whining for love as Marius is. But Shori doesn't feel like he needs it.

He's already kind of dating Fuma and Kento.

The two of them have been together for a couple years, even though technically, they broke up for a while when they refused to talk to each other for a few months, but Shori doesn't think the words were ever officially said. They used to fight a lot back then, when they were all stressed and too young and their group was split in pieces. But now, things have calmed down.

They occasionally still end up screaming at each other, which Shori has learned to handle in several ways depending on the subject of the fight, but normally it resolves itself if Kento can storm out and come back to apologize after a little while.

They're very different, the two of them, even if they come off as the same kind of person. Extrovert, attractive, talkative.

In reality, Fuma lives up to that role better. Flutters around in a crowd of people and manages to make everyone like him, can talk to anyone about anything and makes new friends in no time. Kento is more shy, most comfortable with those he already knows and looks after those relationships like they were his children.

Which means lots of hugs and texts and sweet words that sometimes makes Shori blush in their honesty. He's over it now, but there was a time when he seriously questioned if Kento was flirting with him.

He's been around them so much during the years that he's practically a part of their relationship by now. He's comforted them both after fights or general breakdowns, he's sat by as a middle hand when they couldn't seem to talk to each other. He's even gotten past the awkwardness of them kissing or doing sweet things in front of him, which was very evident just a year ago. Now, he just appreciates that they're happy with each other.

They've let go of their carefulness around him too, talking more openly to each other even if he sits there as well, and it warms his heart that they trust him so much.

The only thing he doesn't appreciate is when Fuma is drunk and starts talking about sex, but he's fairly easy to stop, so it's not a big problem. Also, Kento is normally there and does all he can to make Fuma shut up.

In conclusion, he's so used to them that he doesn't bat an eyelash at anything they do anymore.

So when Sou stops abruptly as he walks into the dressing room, Shori isn't too worried, just gently pushes past to get inside.

They're tangled in the couch, kind of spooning but the opposite direction, and it takes Shori a second or two to figure out what limbs belong to who.

Kento's head is on Fuma's hip, an arm over Fuma's waist that holds his own phone up enough for him to see the screen, while his legs are separated just enough for Fuma's head to rest comfortably on Kento's thigh as he sleeps.

Shori smiles, wondering how they even got into that position, who was there first, but Sou clears his throat, sounding a little uncomfortable.

“... You two are gross.” He says, but it's not that judging, just incredulous.

Kento looks up like he didn't even notice they came in, but simply smiles and returns his focus to his phone. “Maybe a little.”

Fuma sleeps like a dead, which Shori thinks is fair since he does have exams right now and has had dark rings under his eyes for a couple days.

He smiles and pointedly squeezes into the small space that's free on the couch, nudging Fuma's legs away as he picks up his phone and a bag of jelly sweets from his bag.

“Candy?” He offers Kento, who makes a pleased sound and accepts, while Sou just shakes his head with a sigh before heading over to his own bag.

He'll get used to it, Shori thinks. Just a little while longer as all five of them.

 

18\. Doing something together – G, long-distance-relationship – 810 words

 

It's Monday. Kento loves Mondays, unlike practically everyone else in the entire universe. He might dislike having to get up early and go to classes and face the start of another long week just like anyone else, but Monday nights are still the best part of his whole week.

Monday night is series night. It started out with Game of Thrones releasing on Sundays and Fuma _had_ to watch them as soon as possible, so it became Mondays, and it stayed like that even when there isn't any Game of Thrones to watch. They just watch something else then.

A long-distance relationship is troublesome, but it works. They both lived in Tokyo when they got together, but then Fuma got an exchange scholarship and went to Fukuoka for a year. It's doable with flights, but neither of them have an excess of money and the travel takes a while, so it's not something they do for just a weekend.

At least Kento's happy Fuma didn't disappear somewhere abroad and screwed up the time zones too.

He had his concerns when Fuma carefully told him he had gotten the offer, his very vivid jealousy conjuring possibly horrible scenarios up on the spot, but he managed to tame it. Of course Fuma should go, there was no doubt.

But he misses him like crazy.

So these Monday dates are the best part of his week. They call each other over the internet, set everything up, talk about other things for a little while and then play the episode at the exact same second. That way they can watch things together even though they're far apart from each other, and it helps cure the longing for a little while.

They have a set time for 19, but if they're both home early, they go for earlier. It's not like they don't chat constantly over LINE just because they're talking later. So Kento can normally tell in the morning if it seems like today will be an early day or not. Today, it isn't, because Fuma's got presentations and he's going out for dinner with his friends afterwards.

But he'll be home by 19. All of their friends know it's a holy time to them.

Kento goes about his day, goes to class, has lunch with his classmates, goes shopping, cleans up at home and does his homework while he keeps looking at the time that seems to go extra slow just because it's Monday.

At 18.52, his phone vibrates with an _I'M HOME!!!_ _（‐＾▽＾‐）_ , and in the beginning he was embarrassed over how excited those messages made him. Now, he just drops whatever he's doing in favour of his laptop.

“Hey.” Fuma's voice in his headphones makes him smile stupidly, and he's just happy they cut off video since Fuma couldn't stop making stupid faces while looking at himself.

“Hey.” He replies, smiling while clicking around in his files for the episode they're watching today. “How did it go?”

“Ah, I fucked up a slide, but I survived.” Fuma sighs, sounding like he's shrugging. “It's over now, finally.”

“Hope you bought chocolate or something.” Kento tells him, knowing Fuma's been lowkey angsting about that presentation for two weeks. Even though Fuma's great at talking, so his worrying has been mostly irrational.

“Yeah, uhm. I'm not going to show you how much candy I bought, but I figured I deserve it.” Fuma admits, and Kento laughs.

“I'm not judging you.” He says, because he doesn't. He just judges himself when he eats too much candy.

“Feels good to hear.” Fuma says, and Kento hears the plastic crinkle of wrapping paper in the background. “How was your day?”

“Ordinary.” Kento shrugs. “I did super well in finishing my homework though. And forgot to buy shampoo even though I had it on my list.”

“Oh the horror.” Fuma says, but he's chewing something and doesn't sound horrified at all.

“Like I said, ordinary.” Kento rolls his eyes but can't help smiling. “Ready for the rest of Kazoku Game?”

“Fuck yes.” Fuma says, sounding a bit choked due to whatever he's eating, but the excitement is unmistakable.

It was accidental that they started watching all of Sakurai Sho's dramas, but Fuma fell completely in love with him after Yamada Taro Monogatari and they just kept going after that. Kento teases Fuma a lot about him becoming an idol fan, but Fuma just calls him gross and argues that they're _good dramas_. Which they are, so Kento doesn't complain too much. They can watch half a drama in a night after all.

“Ready?” Kento asks, finger above the play button of episode six.

“Yep.” Fuma agrees, and in order to synch it properly, they count to three together.

 


End file.
